Mini-Dress Jinx
by GoneAbsolutelyMad
Summary: Argent forces Jinx to go dress shopping for an upcoming event. The dress she picks is a little... short. But Wally doesn't seem to think so.


**I bring you: Another Kid Flash and Jinx Story! Some of you really liked my first one (Moonlit and Maskless), so I made this one. I might add to MM later. But for now, here is another one.**

**Just some info here: This takes place sometime after Moonlit and Maskless. Jinx and Kid Flash are keeping up Star City along with Argent, HotSpot, and Jericho. (I haven't decided if I want them to just all be 'around', or in a giant T somewhere, but it doesn't matter in this story.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. Or Kid Flash… darn.**

TTTTTT

"What about this one?" Jinx held up a flowy purple shirt, pieces missing in the back.

Argent studied it. "Try it on. Then we'll talk."

Jinx sighed. She absolutely _hated _having to try on clothes. It just took too much effort.

"Oh, buck up Jinx. It's just clothing. Besides, maybe we can find you something for Wally."

Jinx's pink eyes flew wide open. "No. No thank you."

"All's I meant was a nice little dress," Argent smirked. "There's a stupid 'hero's' dinner coming up soon, and you have to go. We might as well get you something while we're here."

Jinx smirked. "That means you need one too."

Argent rolled her crimson eyes. "Don't remind me. But at least we can suffer together, right?"

Twenty minutes later and an armful of dresses rejected, Argent pushed for one more try, much to the chagrin of the frustrated Jinx. She might as well be stuck in a room with nothing but Wally and a bag of marshmallows. Actually… that might be kind of fun.

"Jinx?"

"Hm?" the sorceress looked up, interrupted from her marshmallow-covered-speedster fantasies.

"What about this one?" Argent asked, holding up a little off-the-shoulder black mini.

"No. Absolutely not." Jinx shook her head, pink hair moving dangerously as she did so. "Too short."

"Oh please. That's the whole point. It's long enough that it'll be decent for the party, but short enough that it'll keep Wally clinging to you the whole night," she winked.

Jinx reddened. "And what makes you think I want him around me all night?" Of course she wanted him around her. Near her, hugging her, kissing her, _on_ her… She did _not _just think that.

"I see the way you look at him. And you _are_ in a relationship, if you haven't noticed. So he must be doing _something_ right."

"Charming little dork," Jinx muttered under her breath before taking the dress from Argent. "Fine."

Jinx strolled into the nearest dressing room, closing the wooden door and pulling the latch. The dress looked like it barely had any fabric to it. But she did kind of like the idea of Wally all over her…

_No. Bad Jinx._

She pulled off her dress and threw it onto the bench behind her, trading it for the small black number. Tugging it over her head and down to her legs, she stared at herself in the mirror. It actually looked _good._

She turned to the side, then the back, trying to get every angle. This could actually work.

"Does it fit?" Argent called over the door of the dressing room.

"Yes," Jinx answered, still staring at the mirror skeptically. "Can we go now?"

"No. You have to show me!"

"Argent!"

"Please? You saw mine!"

Jinx huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face with frustration. "Fine."

She pulled open the latch, and Argent smiled at her. "It's perfect."

"I agree," Kid Flash smiled, leaning against the wall.

Trying to force down a rapidly appearing blush, Jinx turned her head. "Why is he here?"

"I wanted to see how you'd look," he said, answering instead. He walked up to Jinx, and wrapped his arms around her. "Absolutely beautiful, might I add."

"I… uh… thanks," the ex-villainess stammered, not able to form a coherent sentence.

He kissed her forehead. "Get it. If I've got to dress up, it might ease the pain a little seeing you in that."

"That was dorky," Jinx rolled her eyes, trying not to smile.  
"You love when I'm a dork."

"You have no proof."

"Really? Because you're trying not to smile," he smirked.

"Don't make me hex you," she threatened.

"You wouldn't," he said confidently, kissing her on the lips. And just like that, he was off in a… flash. What else could she call it?

"I told you he'd like it," Argent smiled.

"Oh, shut it," Jinx half teased, closing the dressing room door and smiling. Damn that Wally West and his perfect kisses.

TTTTTT

**Not as good as I want it to be, but still. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
